Different but the same: Skylanders Academy
by macbuc53
Summary: In Skylands a cocky prideful dragon named Spyro is sent on a mission to help a mage alone, but the unexpected happens. After being turned into an elf he returns to the academy to find a way to turn back but discovers new feelings for Stealth Elf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fans of Skylanders Academy. This is my second fanfic and it was requested by Brave Kid who suggested the idea and I recommend that you check out his profile and all of the stories he has which are incredible. Anyway this is my first romance fanfic so sorry if it's not that good but it's not till later in the story. Well enough from me lets get into it**

* * *

It was another ordinary day in Skylands. The academy was quiet, the sun shining the rays of light onto the floating islands. Lush green grass laid on the dusty rocks holding multiple landmarks and buildings. The wind rushed through trees leafs flying off in the wind brushing past the residents of the academy. The Cadets and the Skylanders walked throughout the entire academy talking to one another like Ka-boom or Snapshot or throwing sheep like the cadets. A certain purple Skylander flew through the air passing the others. Spyro smiled seeing everyone living happily. Skylands was peaceful but there were a few problems here and there such as Kaos or the doom raiders.

Spyro loved being a Skylander, fighting the forces of evil and winning. He was a bit of a show off but he wouldn't be able to do it without his team. His team consisted of himself, Eruptor, Jet-vac, Pop fizz and Stealth Elf. Spyro blushed a little thinking of her best friend. Him and Stealth Elf had their differences in the past but in the end they always turn out fine. Spyro liked Stealth Elf, her speed, skills, knowledge, personality, he liked everything about her but never had the true courage to say anything. He pushed the thoughts in his head back and trying to concentrate on the present.

The young dragon was heading towards the library of the academy to speak to Eon. Apparently he had something important to talk to the dragon about. Spyro landed at the doors of the library and entered. He flew around the room looking for the old wizard and found him looking at a bookshelf.

"Hey, Master Eon" Spyro said flying towards the headmaster of the academy. Eon looked away from searching the shelf towards the purple dragon.

"Ah Spyro, good to see you" Eon said back smiling at the Skylander. "I was wondering what was taking you so long after I contacted you twenty minutes ago?".

"Yeah your call was a bit surprising" Spyro said looking away sheepishly recalling the memory.

* * *

(Twenty minutes ago)

 _Spyro was laying down on the roof of his team's house enjoying the sun's heat on his wings and scales. Spyro breathed in and out of his nose smiling at the peace and quiet he had staying at the endless row of clouds, but it ended shortly after. A flash of light blinded him and revealed itself as Eon's head and shouted._

" _Spyro!" The light shouted._

" _GAH!" Spyro yelled in shock as he jumped up. He lost his footing on the roof and rolled down the side and flew down to the ground with an 'oof' in a garden bush._

" _Spyro?" Eon said again as his head floated down to where Spyro landed._

" _Yeah?" Spyro moaned in annoyance from within the bush as his peace and quiet was over._

" _Meet me in the academy library this instant! We have an emergency!" with that the head disappeared and Spyro emerged from the bush covered in mud. Spyro sighed as he shook himself to get most of the mud off. Eruptor came from around the corner of the house and noticed the dragon._

" _Hey Spyro. Was Eon just here, I thought I heard his voice?" Eruptor asked looking left and right._

" _Just his head Eruptor. Apparently it's important" Spyro responded using his hand to remove mud from his head._

 _Eruptor sniffed in the air earning a confused look from Spyro. "Do you smell that?"_

" _Smell what? You don't have nostrils" Spyro said in confusion._

" _As a matter of fact I do just not where they would normally go" Eruptor said to Spyro giving him a mean glare but then went back to the other topic. "It kind of stinks"._

 _Spyro Gave a more confused look but then realised the smell to. The dragon lifted his left wing and smelt where most of the mud was and jerked his back quickly. "Oh god since when does mud smell so bad?" Spyro said looking like he might hurl._

" _Oh I know why, Jet-vac placed new fertilizer in the soil. Man it stinks" Eruptor said waving his magma hand in front of his face._

" _I can't see Eon like this" Spyro said removing mud from his scales but the smell remained._

" _Well then you might want to hurry. You don't want him to wait if its important" Eruptor said walking off into the house as Spyro rushed past him to have a shower to get rid off the smell._

* * *

(Present)

"Yeah don't surprise me like that next time" Spyro said looking at Eon with a displeased look.

"Well then I apologize for the surprise appearance but it is a matter of urgency" Eon said walking towards his desk.

"I'm sure it is" Spyro said sarcastically.

"Oh it is" Eon said not catching Spyro's sarcastic tone. "There is a Mabu mage out west of the academy several miles away and we have received word that Kaos is heading in his direction and plans to steal a certain book".

"Whoa very frightening" Spyro said not really caring. "Surprising that a mabu would actually be able to become a mage"

Spyro laughed as Eon looked at him slightly mad, Spyro noticed this and stopped laughing.

"Sorry" he said.

Eon sighed and picked up a paper on his desk. "It doesn't matter, now this Mabu is known as Creed"

"Creed?" Spyro questioned.

"Yes, strange name but whatever. I am sending you alone so you get there quicker and don't attract to much attention"

This took Spyro by surprise. "Wait I'm going alone? Not that i'm complaining but wouldn't be better if you send Stealth Elf as well since she is fast and… you know, stealth".

"No, I have my trust that you will be able to do this. Why do you want Stealth Elf with you?" Spyro blushed and turned away trying to hide it.

"No reason" Spyro said quickly, leaving Eon confused. Eon shook his head and continued.

"Anyway this is a map to the place that you need to go to. I wish you luck" Eon said passing him a scrolled up paper. "I suggest you leave immediately. You will be gone for a few days so don't worry about Skylands while your gone" Spyro grabbed the scroll and nodded. Without another word Spyro flew out of the library to the outside of the academy.

Spyro landed in the center of the path just before the fountain and opened up the scroll. It showed drawings of islands and a specific island was surrounded with a red marking indicating thats where he needed to go. After finishing looking at the map he rolled it back up and held it ready to take off in flight.

"Hey Spyro!" Spyro paused and looked in front of him to see his team walking towards him.

"Hey guys" Spyro responded.

"Where are you planning to go?" Stealth Elf asked. Spyro's heart skipped a beat but ignored it.

"Eon wanted to send me on a solo mission to some mage who needs help to stop Kaos" The purple dragon responded happily.

"Well then good luck. How long will you be?" Pop fizz asked.

"Eon also said this will take a few days so I won't be seeing you guys for awhile. But not to worry I'll be done before you know it since I am the greatest" Spyro said praising himself earning a roll of eyes from his friends.

"By the way did you get that smell off of you?" Eruptor asked giving a smirk.

"Wait what smell?" Stealth Elf asked.

"He means Jet-vacs new fertilizer. I fell into it after being surprised by a certain floating head we all know. And yes I did get the smell out, and it was hard" Spyro said giving Jet-vac a glare. "Where did you get the stuff JV?"

"Well I brought the fertilizer for a special price and it said that it will grow plants better by-"

"Okay we get JV" Stealth Elf said interrupting the bird. "Anyway so are leaving now?"

"Yeah, but don't worry Elfy. This handsome reptile will be back as soon as possible" Spyro said pointing at himself and standing in pride. Stealth Elf shook her head and gave a quiet chuckle.

"Well here" Stealth Elf said pulling a strap other her shoulder connected to a brown pouch that had a black pattern on the front that look like claw marks. She grabbed the scroll from Spyro's hand and placed it in the pouch and closed it. The elf placed the strap over Spyro's head and walked back. "So what do you think? I made it for you so you have to carry things for a long flight".

"Wow thanks Elfy, its great" Spyro said as he grabbed the pouch to get a better look at it. He gave Stealth Elf a smile as he looked into her eyes and she looked back. Time seemed to have slowed for them both but was broken by a cough.

"Do you two need a room?" Jet-vac asked. The two Skylanders blushed and looked away from each other.

"W-well I-I… see ya" Spyro stuttered as he walked back from them.

"Yeah bye Spyro" Stealth Elf said giving him a sad smile. Spyro returned the smile and flapped his wings and took off into the sky leaving the academy behind.

* * *

Far away from the academy was a mist field covered in high peaks of floating rocks, in the middle of the shrouded land was a stone tower. The tower was tall and you could see the stone marking and the age of it confirming that its old. Its roof was blue tiled and mostly covered in green vines. At the bottom of the tower was a figure. A mabu dressed in a blue robe with his hood down to reveal his grey brown fur. His eyes were concentrated on one spot in the clouds and as if on cue another figure stepped out of the clouds onto the ground with someone following behind him. The front figure was short and he was human in a black robe, he had a bald head with black markings covering his eyes and blue markings on his forehead. The person behind him was a troll in peasant clothes and was at least twice the size of the human. These two were Kaos and Glumshanks.

"Well, well, well you did an impressive job hiding this place now didn't you" Kaos said mocking the Mabu mage. "But now it is revealed, hand over the book and you probably won't get hurt".

"What makes you think I'll hand over the book straight to you?" The Mabu said keeping his hard gaze on Kaos.

"Well I said I'll probably hurt you but now, I will" With that Kaos started to charge up his dark magic within his hands.

"I'll like to see you try" The mabu said summoning a light blue orb in his hands. Kaos launched a black lightning stream towards the mage as the orb in his hands bursted and summoned a wall of magic blocking the attack.

"Glumshanks, go inside and find that book while I got him distracted!" Kaos shouted at the troll who was doing nothing but cower behind Kaos.

"Y-Yes sir" He said and ran towards the tower.

"I don't think so" The Mabu shattered the magic wall which canceled out Kaos's magic. The Mabu then placed his hand on the ground and raised it up bringing a pillar of stone in Glumshanks way as he ran into it knocking him out cold.

Kaos grunted and launched another lightning stream towards him. The mage repeated the same technique of summoning a pillar of stone from the ground in front of him breaking when Kaos's attack hit. The Mabu brought his hands up as the shattered rocks floated in the air and he forced his hands forward sending the rocks towards Kaos. Kaos responded by waving his hand through the air like a knife as the rocks fell to the ground. The dark magic user made to black spheres and launched them at the mage. The Mabu blocked the first one but as it shattered it made him flinch as the second one struck his chest forcing him to the ground suffering from the pain.

Kaos walked up to the fallen mage laughing. "Any last words?" The Mabu clenched his teeth together trying to handle the pain. "I guess not" Kaos summoned another ball off magic and prepared to throw it at the mage. In a second heartbeat a flash of purple appeared in the mages line of vision. A dragon launched Kaos in the air sending him back a few metres.

"Hey are you Creed?" Spyro asked the fallen mage.

"Indeed it is, I glad Eon sent you" Creed said relieved.

"Yeah well just relax while I finish of this joker" Spyro said smiling and then looking towards Kaos. The dragon placed the bag Stealth elf made for him on the ground so it wouldn't get damaged. "Right then this is how it's going to work" Spyro said getting an evil gaze from Kaos. "I'm going to beat you and your gonna go home and reflect on why you keep failing to defeat me. And finally understand that you could never, ever win in a fight against me".

"Well let's change that right now!" Kaos shouted sending a stream of lightning to where the dragon stood.

Spyro launched himself into the air just missing the lightning and tried to fly around Kaos. Kaos sent more of streams of lightning towards the dragon but kept missing. Spyro flew into the cloud cover and disappear making Kaos stop and look for the purple being. Glumshanks was able to recover and stumble up trying to stay up straight but was kicked in Kaos direction when Spyro appeared out of nowhere. The two evil beings fell to the ground when Glumshanks struck Kaos. Kaos pushed the troll off of him and stood up summoning more balls of dark magic and sending them in Spyros direction. The reptilian dragon dodged by jumping or rolling out left and right as he made closer to his target. Spyro flicked up a spread of dust into Kaos's eyes making him blind and punched him in the gut sending the short human rolling and stopped in front of Glumshanks.

"Aaarrrggghhh! That's it!" Kaos shouted and out of nowhere he pulled out a flask with a dark green liquid in it. Glumshanks was stunned.

"Kaos what are you doing? We've haven't tested out the potion yet!" Glumshanks pleaded.

"Nosense Glumshanks. We made this to disintegrate people, trust me it'll work" Kaos said looking at the troll. Glumshanks eyes widen, but not at Kaos. Kaos turned around and was punched in the head. The flask flew out of his hand into the air. Spyro grabbed Kaos and Glumshanks and started to spin. The dragon let go of them and the flew off the island and into the sky not to be seen again.

"Oh yeah that's right, who's the best, Spyro is" Spyro said dancing in victory.

"Spyro look out!" Creed shouted and Spyro looked at him weird. The dragon's gaze went in the sky and saw the flask of liquid Kaos had and it fell to the ground right above Spyro.

"Oh for the love of-" Spyro was cut short as the flask crashed on the ground and was surrounded in a green cloud of dust.

Spyro started to feel weird and sick at the same time within the cloud. Spyro's legs felt like they were being stretched, his two front claws becoming four long slender fingers and his back feet felt flat and his claws transforming into four slender toes. The dragon's tail started to shrink and disappear as well as his wings and horns. Spyro's scales started to burn and began to become more flexible. The reptiles head began to hurt as it changed shape and it felt like flat human teeth grew in his mouth. The sides of his felt like they were being pulled and long ears emerged. The top of his head felt the same thing but was smaller.

Spyro moaned in pain as the green cloud disappeared to reveal the young dragon, but it was no dragon. He was on his hands and knees not realizing the change. Spyro looked down and saw green fingers and skin. Confused he thought he was knocked out and dreaming until something yellow and a sign of orange hair was in his sight. His hand went to the hair substance and he felt it, and then… reality hit. Spyro touched his face and body. No more scale, no more wings, no more horns and no more tail. Instead he had green skin, yellow-orangish hair, long ears, better sight and hearing, flat human teeth but he was not human.

"Aaarrrggghhh! I'm an Elf!" He shouted in disbelieve. A slight breeze brushed against his skin and he shivered and then his eyes went to his crotch. His hands went straight to covering it and he sat down completely naked. Spyro began to shake in horror. "T-t-this i-i-is a-a d-dream! It's not real!"

Creed stood up and walked up to the dragon… or now elf. His mouth was open as he saw the changes made. He had the green skin of an elf, but he had blond spiky hair that poked out in different directions. His body showed signs of muscle possible the strength he had as a dragon. Creed looked into the eyes of the elf and saw it was completely white. No pupils just like an elf. There were no signs of him being a dragon but he just stared at the horrid face of the Skylander as he looked at him.

"This isn't good" Creed said closing his eyes and sighed by the turn of events.

* * *

 **Spyro turning into an Elf, interesting. Just wonder how he'll manage to survive this way and how the others will take this. Oh by the way I did a bit of research and it seems that those that have fingers only have four, I don't know about the toes but meh who cares. I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic and more to come in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the raid by Kaos things became more dramatic for Spyro since he was turned into an elf and things have become more complicated. Spyro was inside the Mabu's tower. It was a mess with books and papers everywhere when he entered. Spyro defined him as a scatterbrain but of course he kept that to himself since Creed said he had some clothes for him and that he could figure out what happened to him. So in a way he is grateful.

Spyro was in a bathroom washing himself and trying on the clothes Creed has given him. The Skylander splashed water on his face and stared at his face in the mirror. He could see his blond spiky hair down to his lifeless white eyes but it was pushed out of there line of sight. Spyro sighed and placed his hands up to his head feeling his soft long pointy ears. He felt so different looking into a face he had never seen before and now… it was his face. Spyro looked down at himself looking at his bare chest. It was well built showing a slight pattern of a six pack. Creed said it could be his old strength as a dragon. Spyro wore black shoe like boots and pants covering his entire legs with a gold rim at the bottom and he wore a brown belt to keep it up. The elf walked away from the window towards a wooden door. At the side was a stool with more clothes and he placed them over him. He now wore a black-brownish t-shirt with little rips at the bottom and sleeves. At his neck he tied a face mask (Like Stealth Elf's) and had it down and he also wrapped a black scarf as one of the ends went down his left shoulder. He also wore black gloves (Like Stealth Elf's).

Spyro reached for the doorknob of the door and turned it. As soon as he opened the door and stepped out he instantly stepped in a mess of old soup. He sighed again as he lifted his foot up and brushed the old soup of his foot. He stepped through the crowded mess toward the Mabu mage who was looking through multiple books. Presumably on potions and magic. Spyro finally made it to the mage.

"So any news?" The Skylander asked.

Creed sighed without facing the elf. "Nothing. I can't find anything about transforming spells". Spyro felt great sadness as his ears fell down showing his sadness.

"Are you sure there's nothing that can change me back?"

"I'm sorry but I heard from Kaos it was meant to disintegrate people. But being the idiot he is he added some magic and other chemicals to create this change. Without the formula I won't be able to reverse the effects" Creed responded.

"So if we find this formula we'll be able to change me back?" Spyro said ears poking up with hope.

"Possibly, but other than that I can't do anything else" Creed said placing the book he had in his hand down on the table in front of him. "I can try and search through all my books about these certain things and find something but it will be best if we did have the formula".

"Right then, I'll just find where Kaos is and grab the formula and come back here" Spyro said finding hope to turn back. "Hey what was the book Kaos wanted?"

Creed hesitated and kept his gaze away from Spyro. "Ahh?" Creed said trying to find the right words. "It was a species book".

Spyro stared at him with confusion. "Species book? You mean like creatures and what not?"

"Y-Yes" Creed stuttered.

"Wait can't you get those type of books at any library in skylands?"

"Yes, but this one contained all of the species known in the world"

"So? You can still research them at any library, heck you can just search it up on technology. I came here and turned into an elf just because Kaos had to come here instead of a bookstore in town!" Spyro shouted bringing his face rather close to the short mabu with anger.

Creed brought his hands up in defence. "Look it was important that we kept the book here, if Kaos would've stolen it there would've been trouble".

"Oh come on!" Spyro said turning away throwing his hands in the air. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Spyro sighed and leaned on the wooden table rubbing his blank white eyes in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I truly am and I will try my best to help you out, I promise I'll do everything I can" Creed said patting the angry skylander on the back. Spyro took a deep breathe to remove his frustration and talk normally again.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"We should probably get you sorted by learning how to use your new body properly, then after that you can go out and try and find Kaos" Creed answered walking away.

"Wait Eon said I was going to be here a few days?" Spyro said following him.

"Exactly so they think your here, so does Kaos and they don't know what has happened to you so you can go out in secret and find him" The mage responded.

"Alright but without my dragon abilities I can't do anything when I'm like this" Spyro said looking at his hands seeing only his green fingertips because of his gloves.

"Well if you must know Elves are very skill and fast and since you're one of them I presume that you must have some skill" The Mabu made it to a door and opened it leading to the outside. "Now then let's test it".

"Test it how?" Spyro said closing the door behind him and walking to the center of the field to meet with Creed.

"This way" With that said without warning he summoned a blue ord and threw it at Spyro. The elf flinched for a second and took action by leaning back making the sphere past his face very closely. The ball past him and exploded into a small amount of sparkle dust.

"Hey what was that for?!" Spyro shouted at the mage standing back up straight.

"This is the test" Creed summoned more spheres and threw them all at the Skylander.

With great reflexes Spyro dodged them all jumping left and right and rolling on the ground making it closer to the mage. Creed concentrated his powers and sent three balls of magic towards the elf. Based on instinct Spyro jumped up in the air spinning out of the line the balls of magic were going. Creed was surprised and sent more of them faster towards the target. Spyro was in complete focus and stared at the orbs. Time seemed to have slowed and everything looked frozen as he stared at the incoming attacks. Eyes squinting in concentration and time started to go back to normal. With great speed Spyro dodged them all professionally like he was used to this. Spyro jumped in the air again and kicked one of the balls back towards the mage and it bursted on contact bursting in dust making the Mabu flinch. Once Creed got his eyes open he could see the face of a specific elf holding a clench fist inline with his face..

"How was that result for your test?" Spyro asked dropping his hand and standing up straight.

"Better than expected" Creed admitted looking surprised. Spyro looked at his hands surprised as well.

"I don't know what happened? Everything just came so sudden and it was like… normal for me" Spyro said confused.

"If this is correct I think everything you have done was based on instinct. Probably because of your physical change and the fact that elves are known for their unique skills" Creed answered looking at the Elf. "Well that's our test done" The mage said walking back towards the tower.

"H-Hey hold on that's it?" Spyro said running up to the Mabu. "No more training on how to get use to this body?"

"Oh there will be more training of course but first let's get you some weapons" Creed said walking back into the messy room of the tower.

"Wait you had weapons this whole time?" Spyro asked walking in.

"Indeed, I have weapons for passing travelers" Spyro looked at Creed confused.

"Travelers? You give weapons to travelers?" Spyro asked.

"Why of course. I do own a shop" The mage said walking into another room.

"In a deserted valley where barely anyone can find you?" The Skylander said following him into the room. The room had containers and displays of weapons, food, and other items.

"Not many customers these days" Creed answered walking to a glass cabinet that had multiple swords in it. He open the cabinet and grabbed a sword that looked like a cutlass. "This would be more suited for you".

Creed passed Spyro the sword and he grabbed it and began examining the blade. The handle was long and circular with red and black colouring wrapped in some sort of yellow string. A round piece of silver metal was connected to both end of the handle that could fit his hand. The sheathe was completely black and when Spyro pulled the blade out it shimmered making a metal ringing sound, the blade was surprisingly thin with a sharp edge. Spyro gripped the handle of the blade as it fit comfortably in the palm of his hand. He gave it a swing and it slipped through the air incredibly well with fantastic speed. Spyro put the blade back in the sheathe and sat it down on a wooden table.

"Not bad" Spyro said still staring at the swords.

"Good because you will be using it from now on" Creed said closing the cabinet. "Now to discuss our plans of action. You should stay here a few days and practice using your new skills, then later you can head out and find Kaos. What do you say?" Spyro nodded.

"Sounds good enough" the blond elf replied picking up the sword. "Let's do this".

* * *

(Three days later)

It's been three days since Spyro has been turned into an elf and during that time he has been learning and practicing his new skills. He has mastered the use of his sword in a swashbuckling technique to disarm his foes then strike with very fast speed. Now that Spyro is prepared and competent that he can go out and find Kaos on his own.

Spyro was inside Creeds shop packing small things in the bag Stealth Elf made for him. His sword was attached to his waist on the left for easy access for battle. Spyro finished placing the small amounts of food, water and papers he needed since the bag wasn't big. He could've asked Creed for a bigger one but this is all he needs. Spyro placed the strap of his bag around his neck and then walked off to find Creed then head back to the academy.

The skylander walked into the messy room only to be welcomed by stepping into a disgusting piece of moldy bread.

"How come you live alone and you don't have time to clean this place" Spyro said flicking the blue bread crumbs of his shoes.

"Well I am fairly busy this time around" Creed said standing by a table looking through numerous books.

"Right of course you are" Spyro said sarcastically rolling his eyes. The blond elf walked other to the Mabu mage to look at the books he was reading. "Any luck?"

"No, sorry. I still can't find anything similar to your transformation" Creed said depressed. He dropped the book he was reading then face the young elf. "Do you know what your going to do?"

"Yes. I'm going to head back to Skylander Academy since Kaos usually strikes there then follow him back home. Simple because I thought of it" Spyro said praising himself since he still has his normal personality. "Than find the formula to the potion and come back here to get my scales back".

"Well alright then, let's hope your successful" Creed said walking away towards the outside door. Spyro walked in pursuit and made it outside along with the Mabu. "I'll continue with the work to turn you back to normal, come back anytime".

"Thanks Creed, for all your help" Spyro said extending his green hand.

"No Spyro, allow me to thank you" The Mabu smiled and shook the Elf's hand. Spyro nodded then dropped the hand shake. "One last thing, hold on one second" The Mabu man rushed inside the tower then ran back out holding out a sheet towards Spyro. "Figured you might need this for a bit of cover".

Spyro grab the sheet and it rolled open showing that it was a cloak about his size. The Elf tie the cloak around his neck where his scarf was and lifted the hood over his head. It hid his blond hair and most of his body, the sheathe of his sword sticking out.

"Its awesome thanks" Spyro said.

"No problem, just be safe alright" and with that Spyro gave Creed one last smile than ran off into the cloud cover hopping island to island in pursuit of Kaos.

* * *

(Arriving at the Academy)

Spyro eventually made it to the Academy, but to his surprise it turns out not all things were good. The Academy front was covered with ugly greebles of multiple colours. The Skylanders Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-vac, and Pop fizz were all trying to hold them off but were struggling. The Skylanders were backed against the wall while the twenty Greebles all laugh and started swinging there clubs and sticks at them.

"Ah does anyone else see the problem here?" Pop fizz said holding a potion in each hand.

"Yes Pop we all see the problem and we can deal with it" Jet-vac shouted at his teammate.

"Yeah they're just greebles so lets do it" Eruptor said pressing his hands together to look intimidating.

"Yay sure about that loser" A female orange Greeble said laughing as two other greebles holding a bucket full of water. Eruptor flinched, he didn't like water, because he was made out of lava and fire but water did sting when it touched him.

"Okay that might be a problem" Eruptor said looking worried.

"Oh come on guys we can handle this" Stealth elf said to keep her team focused. While this was happening above the wall they were backed against a blue greeble lifted up a large rock and threw it directly down above Stealth Elf. Jet-vac noticed this and tried to help her.

"Stealth Elf! Look out!" The bird shouted rushing towards her but wasn't fast enough.

Stealth heard the warning and looked up to see the rock and hesitated. She was completely still as her eyes only laid on the stone getting bigger and closer. She felt the wind breeze across her soft skin and then her life flashed before her eyes. A cloak figure appeared out of nowhere with a sword of somesort and slashed at the rock. The rock split in two and fell on either side of Stealth Elf stoked to still be alive. The cloak figure landed down on the ground gracefully in a crouch sword in his right hand. The silver blade was thin but had a sharp edge but it's width wasn't that wide and the end appeared to be on a curve, indicating it was a cutlass. The hilt was grasp firmly by the figure as a round silver metal covered a part of the hand like what you find on many swords. The figure stood up straight holding the blade of his sword across his chest prepared to strike if necessary.

"Now I'm only going to say this once. Stand down" The cloak figure said taking everyone by surprise the Skylanders since his voice sounds similar to Spyro.

"Get lost loser, you're no Skylander you can't stop us" The same female greeble said, presumably the leader. The figure ignored the greeble and paid attention to the Skylanders behind him.

"Is anyone hurt?" He asked taking them by surprise.

"Y-Yeah we're fine" Stealth Elf stuttered by his presence.

"Good, now relax while I deal with these things" The cloaked figure said bringing his sword down to his side.

"Things! Did you just call us 'things'" The Leader Greeble shouted outraged.

"This is our job, stand down and let us deal with this" Jet-vac said trying to take command.

"Don't worry and lay an egg, I know what I'm doing" The cloak figure said walking towards the group of Greebles leaving the bird in the dirt.

"Don't think you can beat us, we outnumber you" The leader greeble continued as the figure continued to walk towards her. "So save the embarrassment and just-"

In a flash the Cloak figure disappeared and a rush of wind past the stunned female and the figure reappeared further away his stance just look liked he struck someone.

"Hah what was that?" A male greeble said laughing not noticing the stunned female. The greeble beside the laughing male poked his shoulder and pointed in the direction of the stunned one. The female without warning fell to the ground knocked out cold. Everyone in the area averted their eyes towards the figure stunned by his speed. The cloaked figure stood up and turned to face the frightened greebles and removed his cloak.

There were gasps everywhere and Stealth Elf couldn't help but blush at the sight. It was another elf but with blond spiky hair, a black scarf waving in the wind and a face mask covered his mouth like Stealth Elf's. He wore a worn out black shirt, pants, boots and gloves like hers. His gaze was intense as he studied his opponents carefully.

Spyro took one step forward and ran with great speed bringing up a dust trail and ran past a group of greebles and all of them fell to the ground. The elf jumped and climb up the wall to meet the one who threw the rock at Stealth Elf and knock his feet of from under him and kick him down with the rest of his kind. Spyro jumped off the wall and landed in the center with the several other greebles. One of the ugly critters ran up two hand swinging a club in his direction but his focus was to the extreme and he noticed this. Swinging his sword with great elegance knocking the club out of the greebles grasp and then kicked him in the stomach sending him back. Two more greebles ran up to him but he used his legs to kick their legs from underneath them making them fall face first. Another greeble came and swung a plank of wood at him from above. Spyro responded by swinging his sword in its direction deflecting it. The attack came again but lower and Spyro swung his sword so the tip was nearly on the ground and contacted with the plank of wood. Spyro flicked his sword up cutting the greebles hand making him drop the plank of wood on the ground leaving him open to spyro and he punch him in the face knocking him out.

Stealth Elf watched in awe as the elf strike and attack with elegance and pulling many fencing poses. His posture and speed was a sight to behold as his concentration was incredible that he could take this many opponents at once. It almost reminded her of a certain purple dragon but why was he so similar to him.

Spyro finished up the last of the greebles but only one remained. Anger was easily shown on his orange face and he rushed forward with a club in hand. Spyro blocked the attack that was given from the greeble and pushed back swinging his swords in many directions. The Greeble went for another swing but Spyro jumped forward and landed behind the greeble. The ugly critter began to turn but the wooden club started to fall apart showing several sword gashes in the wood. Now that the greebles weapon was destroyed Spyro brought his sword up the point of the blade centimeters from the greebles face.

"You know what's good for you" Spyro said to the terrified greeble. "Grab your pals and leave and don't even think about coming back". The greeble nodded and grab some of his friends and began dragging them. The blond elf stood and watched as the lone greeble grabbed the last of his friends and then he was gone.

Spyro let out a breath of air and relax. He returned his sword back in it's sheathe and turned to face the Skylanders. "Is everyone still okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you" Jet-vac said walking towards the elf. "I must say I'm impressed by your skill, I haven't seen you around these parts. Who are-"

"That was incredible!" Stealth Elf shouted taking everybody by surprise. She ran up to Spyro who flinched. "Where did you learn those skills?"

Spyro hesitated, he wasn't expecting to be with friends but at least they don't know its him. The elf then came up with a lie. "I read and study a lot by finding books that have to do with sword techniques and train" Spyro said as the lie slipped out easily as he brought his face mask down.

"Awesome. M-my n-n-name i-is S-Stealth Elf" She stuttered confusing Spyro. Spyro wondered why she was acting this way, she was always calm not this excited.

"Yeah I know that" Spyro said and realized his mistake.

"You have?" The female elf asked.

"Aah yes, I have heard a lot about you and your team" Spyro said fixing the situation. "To be honest I am quite a fan".

"R-really?" Stealth Elf said her heart giving a loud beat. She never felt this way to anyone, but there was something about this person that made her blush. "What's your name?"

Spyro mentally slapped himself for not thinking of this earlier. Name, all he needed was a name. He couldn't say Spyro because they would get suspicious. "Ahh its… um… Sp" He struggled to find the words, he looked down at his sword and something just flicked. "My name is Spence Edgeblade".

"That's a nice name" She said smiling at him. Spyro liked it when Stealth smiled as he couldn't but feel it fill him with joy.

"Whoa someone's obsessed" Eruptor said breaking the conversation between the two elves.

Stealth Elf blushed even more making her light green skin quite dark. She turned to face the lava creature. "I am not obsessed I'm just thanking him. By the way I've never seen an elf use a skill like that?"

"Yeah in all my time I've never seen any skill like that before anywhere" Jet-vac said which took both elves by surprise. Jet-vac knew many things but the fact that he never seen a sword skill like Spyro made him nervous. "What was that?"

"Ahh it was Swashbuckling, a good close combat sword technique" Spyro answered.

"Well it was awesome Spence" Stealth Elf said smiling back at him.

"Yeah I guess it is" Spyro said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey lad why are you here?" Jet-vac said.

"Oh I'm actually here on… ahhh? Vacation" Spyro responded knowing how stupid it sounds. "I thought I could use a break from all the training I've been doing".

"Cool, so you hanging around here?" Pop fizz asked jumping up on Eruptor's head.

"I don't see why not" the blond elf replied knowing he was only here for Kaos.

"Well then why don't we hang out, I can show you around" Stealth Elf suggested to him. Spyro laughed in his head, he'll do anything to hang out with Stealth Elf, even when he was a dragon.

"That sounds great" Spyro said making Stealth Elf heart skip a beat. She nodded and she and her group walked off with their new friend Spence following behind and he thought to himself. ' _Perhaps becoming an elf wasn't so bad afterall'_.

* * *

 **Right thats chapter 2, the swashbuckling and Spyro's name were thought of by Brave Kid so thank him for great idea. Please review if you like to, it would be great to read them from Skylander fans. Well thank you for reading and now its onto the creation of chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once the Skylanders have met their new friend Spence, they decided to show him around the Academy. They have been to several places so far and on the way they passed numerous cadets who gave Spence a questioning glare. Spence has noticed them and their glares towards him. He thought that they were just suspicious of the new blond elf or thinking that they thought he was a new cadet. The blond Elf just chose to ignore them and listened to Jet-vac and Stealth Elf talk about the Academy.

Of course he already knew the whole place since he was raised here but he had to act like this was all new to him. He followed at the end of the pack looking from side to side occasionally but when one of them turned their heads around to face he smiled and nodded his head like he was listening. Spence found it quite a struggle to act like someone completely new to this but he didn't want to say the fact that he was actually Spyro. Their friend and a purple dragon. He didn't want the attention and the amount of questions he would get.

The group passed over the islands of the Academy and spotted Hugo running away from a sheep. He will never change his thing with sheep. The group laughed at how Hugo was running, the Mabu was screaming his head off yelling 'Demon!' or 'Get it away!' and his arms were swinging behind him as he ran. Spyro let out a small chuckle as Hugo ran pass the group along with the sheep. The young elf leaned over and picked up the sheep as it 'baaa'. Hugo stopped running and turned to see the sheep in the hands of the elf where it could no longer do harm.

"Aaahh thank you very much." Hugo sighed in relief exhausted from all the running.

"No problem Hugo." Spyro said throwing the sheep in the air and catching it again.

"Wait, you know him Spence?" Stealth Elf asked walking up beside him. Spyro flinched as he realised his mistake, the sheep fell into his hands as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Well I heard of him, Eon's assistant" Spyro said hoping Stealth will buy it.

"Okay that makes sense" the female elf nodded. Spyro chuckled which caught Jet-vac's attention.

"It's good to hear that my reputation precedes me," The Mabu said fixing up his green coat. "You wouldn't happen to be a new Cadet would you?"

"Oh no I'm just passing through" The blond elf said rubbing the back of his head with is hand sheepishly.

"But we're showing him around before he has to leave" Stealth Elf said nudging his arm.

"Oh yes the Skylanders are showing me around the Academy, and they have been most kind towards it" Spyro said. Stealth Elf blushed as he mention them being helpful.

"Well that is just excellent" Hugo said. "Now I better start heading off back to Master Eon, you should come around later on if you like".

With that said and done Hugo ran off in the other direction leaving the Skylanders behind. Spyro sighed in relief now that it was all over and his coverer wasn't blown. Jet-vac continued to keep his eye on the elf and he noticed that Spence's blond spiky hair almost made him have a roguish look.

"Hey Spence?" Eruptor interrupted the moment and the blond elf turned to him. "What do you plan to do with that sheep?"

Spyro looked down at his hands to see that the sheep was still in his grasp munching something in his mouth. He completely forgot about it. Spyro smirked as he thought of an idea.

The blond elf threw the sheep in the air making everyone confused, the sheep started to fall to the ground and Spyro's smirk grew larger. Spyro jumped in the air higher than anyone thought he could shocking everyone. The elf spun and kicked the sheep in the side and it went flying past the islands and landed directly on a island with more sheep.

"Perfect" Spyro said as he landed on the ground. The whole group was stunned at how far the sheep went, it landed at least a few yards away further than anyone could guess. Stealth Elf looked at Spyro and blushed as his blond spiky hair swayed in the wind showing the handsome side of her new friend.

"How did you do that?" Jet-vac asked still in disbelief on how high he could jump and the impressive power in the kick he just showed.

"It just takes a lot of practice" Spyro answered turning back to them. "So shall we continue the tour?"

The hawk nodded and the others followed behind but Spyro noticed that Stealth still had her eyes on him.

"Hey are you alright?" He said waving his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of the trance.

"Oh yeah sorry, it was that it was really impressive" Stealth Elf said turning her head to hide her blush. She felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes went straight to the figure.

"Thanks I'm sure your just as good though" Spyro said lifting his hand off her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

Stealth blush only intense as he smiled at her and she could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. She gave him a nod not trusting her voice and returned the smile. The two walked together to catch up with the rest of the group and Stealth Elf could feel the heat coming from Spyro as they walked closely to each other. The female elf wanted to just grab him and pull him into a hug to feel the great warmth that he had but her mind was still in control and held back the urge.

* * *

Sometime has passed and the group of Skylanders and their new friend have made it to the training area. Stealth Elf was describing all of the functions of the simulation that had spikes, swinging axes and other dangerous things young cadets run through. Spyro knew everything about the simulation but he didn't care, he was mainly focused on Stealth Elf and how sweet her voice sounds. He thought it was his improved senses or it was just him.

The rest of the group was sitting down relaxing but Jet-vac kept his eyes on the new elf still having that slight trust issue. Jet-vac saw that Spence was looking out over the simulation as Stealth Elf continued to explain but what he didn't know is that Spence was actually looking at Stealth Elf. One of the perks for not having pupils.

Spyro formally known as Spence just kept staring at Stealth Elf. Of course he didn't show it since his head was facing forward and his face was expressionless but his eyes were averted to where the beautiful blue hair elf stood. He wondered if she had always looked that pretty or is he just imagining things. Spyro was snapped out of his magical trance when Stealth asked him a question.

"So what do you think?" She asked showing off a sweet smile.

"Well I heard of it but it looks incredible in person," He said the lie slipping easily from his mouth. "A lot of work must have gone into making this if it has been useful. I take it this is where you learnt a lot of your skill?" He asked politely.

"Yeah mostly for quick thinking and sudden threats, but it is easy for me since I am a ninja." Stealth replied.

"I guess being an Elf you let your instincts do most of the work" Spyro said.

"Well of course, we are mostly known for our fast speed and skill but some have other intentions." She said remembering a certain undead dark elf. Suddenly an idea popped into Stealth head. "Hey want to spar?"

Spyro looked at her confused. "Spar?"

"Yeah but without weapons and well see who has the best instincts and skill." Spyro thought for a moment until he grabbed the sheath that held his sword and untied it from his belt. He placed it on the ground and removed his cloak and placed it down next to where his sword laid still. Spyro checked that his scarf was still around his neck and walked over to the training spot and turned back to stealth Elf.

"Shall we?" He gestured towards the training area surprising those around them as they did not know what they were doing.

Stealth Elf chuckled and took her blades and placed them on ground. She walked over to where Spyro was and stopped a few feet in front of him. The Skylanders were confused on what the two were doing but didn't intervene. Others who were at the training area such as Trigger Happy, Food Fight and Flashwing saw the two elves and decided to watch what they were about to do.

Spyro and Stealth Elf stared at each and both nodded. Both of them put their hands together and bowed to their opponent and got in a battle stance. The two elf's started to circle around each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Spyro was the first to react as he jumped forward when Stealth least expected it and threw a left jab. The other's gasped at what the blond elf was doing. Stealth Elf barely missed the punch with quick speed and threw her own left hook. Spyro caught it with his right hand and sent his knee into Elf's chest making her stumble backwards one hand one her stomach where she was hit. Stealth Elf kept her eyes on Spence as she tried to calm her breathing since the attack knock the wind out of her.

' _He's really is impressive so I need to be extra careful._ ' She thought to herself as the pain subsided and she got back into a battle stance.

"Good to see you can take a hit, but I think you need to be quicker with that reaction time." Spyro said giving Stealth Elf advice that could help her, but he knew that he barely stands a chance against a professional like Stealth Elf.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll work on that but I think you should worry about yourself." The blue hair elf mocked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Spyro said keeping his focus on his opponent.

In the crowd the Skylanders were all watching the fight take place.

"What on earth do those two think their do'in?" Jet-vac said trying to piece things together.

"Calm down JV their only doing this for practice." Eruptor said trying to ease his bird friend. "Let them be so we can see who wins".

"Fine but if it gets out of hand I'm putting an end to it." With that said Jet-vac kept a close eye of the elves especially Spence.

Back to the fight Stealth Elf ran forward with blinding speed and jumped sending a series of kicks at Spyro's head who blocked all of them. Stealth Elf fell to the ground and crouched and used one of her legs to kick Spyro's feet away making him fall on his back. Stealth went into a handstand and drop the back of her leg down to hit her Opponent. Spyro saw this coming and rolled away as her foot just missed its mark. Spyro stopped rolling and put a lot of strength in his arms and legs springing himself into the air and spinning in the direction he came from. As he made it closer towards Stealth Elf she rolled forward going underneath him as he missed his mark to catch her off guard. Stealth got back on he feet and Turned back towards Spence who was on his feet quicker than her.

Stealth launched a punch in his direction and he knocked it away. A green poof of magic dust made Stealth Elf disappeared and reappeared behind Spyro and launched another punch for the back of his head. Spyro knew she would do this and completely on instinct he spun and grabbed Stealths clenched fist before it made contact. The other elf was surprised but had a plan B. Jumping up her hand still in his grasp her foot went straight into his stomach and she launched herself off of him making her hand slip out of his.

Spyro felt the real pain as he clenched his stomach since he wasn't used to this kind of pain because his scales used to take most of the damage. He was so focused on the pain that Stealth ran towards him and wrapped her legs around his neck and spun to take him to the ground. Spyro was on his hands and knees as Stealth got back on her feet and brought her leg upwards above Spyro's head and brought it down. The blond elf gritted his teeth to hold back the pain and brought his arm up just in time to block the attack and sent it back. Spyro got back on his feet and punched with his right arm towards Stealths head, but she leaned back far enough that her opponent's arm hit nothing but air. Stealth Elf brought her hands up to grabbed Spyro's forearm but she didn't see the smirk he gave when he saw this. Spyro grabbed Stealths hand and launched her upright and she went off balance falling forward almost into his opponent's shoulder. She reacted quickly as she leaned down again going underneath Spyro's arm. She spun in a dance fashion so that she was up straight facing Spyro directly still hand in hand. Stealth sent her spare hand forward but Spyro blocked it with his shoulder and her was placed on it. He moved his spare hand to punch her in the stomach but swayed to the side so he missed, he brought it back but his hand stopped when it made contact with her waist.

Everything stopped around them as they just realized the position they were in. Stealth Elf had her hand on Spyro's shoulder and he had his on her waist and both of their hands were locked together. Their faces were inches apart and they both stared into each others eyes. The sudden beauty them each was seen within the blank white eyes. Spyro could see a green, lushies, life aura around the body of his crush. Stealth Elf could see a beautiful purple mist like aura around the one she just met but something about him just made the urge to feel his skin and warmth of his body. Both of them blushed as their bodies were extremely close and lips were just centimeters away.

"Y-you were great." Stealth Elf said breaking the awkward moment and making Spence blush deeper.

"T-thanks, y-you were fantastic." He replied making her blush deeper as well.

The urge to lean forward and brush each other's lips together came to both of them as they forgot about everything. No more fighting, no more worrying, no more conflict it was just them and that was all they cared about. Spyro moved his head forward towards her to feel the sensation of what it was like to kiss someone without worrying the fact on who he really is. Stealth Elf caught on and moved her head forward to meet his to know what it is like to have her first kiss and know what it truly is she is feeling.

"Having fun yet you two?" Jet-vac voice rang out breaking the moment as both elves jump away from each from embarrassment their faces almost turning red.

The sensation instantly left making Spence sigh in disappointment as he missed his chance to finally kiss the girl he had always liked. Stealth Elf wasn't much different since she missed the warmth that made her insides turn on. Both of them had their long ears down in disappointment as they averted each other's gaze away from each other.

"Nice dance you two were doing." Pop fizz said running towards them along with Eruptor and Jet-Vac.

"It wasn't a dance Pop it was called a spar." Stealth Elf said crossing her arms over her chest as her blush just stayed.

"Well anyway you did good." Jet-Vac said.

"Not just me." Stealth said looking towards Spence who had his back turned to them to hide the disappointment on his face.

"Oh yeah sorry lad you did good to." Jet-Vac laughed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah… thanks." Spyro said in a cold harsh tone which made the Skylanders look at him strangely. Spence just ignored them and walked off to where he left his cloak and sword.

"Yeesh sorry." Jet-Vac said not knowing the reason why he's made all of a sudden.

"Come on JV don't push it, he didn't mean it." Eruptor said.

"Yeah after all you interrupted the ending of their dance." Pop Fizz said making Stealth blush even more.

"It wasn't a dance." Spence said, his cloak was back on and his sword was back on his waist. "Just a friendly spar to get to know each other better". Spence turned to Stealth Elf when he said the last part and he held out both of his hands in front of her. Stealth looked down and saw her blades.

"Thanks." Stealth Elf said grabbing her blades from him.

"No problem." Spyro said giving her a soft smile.

"Hey lad, since you have such a unique skill why don't you come with us and we'll introduce you to Eon." Jet-Vac said gaining his attention.

"I would like to but I must decline the offer, I would like to explore the area more on my own for now." Spence said politely making Jet-Vac think more about him and what his intentions are.

"Are you sure? What if you get lost?" Eruptor asked.

"Don't worry, if I get lost I'll know exactly who to look for." Spence replied giving Eruptor a thumbs up.

"Well thanks, hope to see you again soon." Stealth said blushing.

"Sure love to." Spence said not noticing what he just said. "Well see ya." He said walking away as the Skylanders traced his movement.

At the entrance of the training gate Hex, Chill, and Roller Brawl came to the entrance they noticed the new arrival. They stared strangely at the newcomer as he made his way towards them. It was a elf slightly taller than Stealth but he had blond spiky hair and he wore a scarf and cloak and a sword was seen on his waist.

"Hey Spence wait up!" The elf known as Spence turned to see Stealth Elf stop him by grabbing his arm shocking the cadets.

"Yeah Stealth what is it?" Spence asked the female elf.

"I was wondering if you like to hang out tonight for dinner or something?" Stealth asked a blush on her face shocking the Cadets even more than before.

"Yeah sure sounds great, I hear there's a fancy restaurant not to far away. So 8?" Spence asked blushing as well.

"Yeah absolutely it's a date. See you there." With that done Spence gave her a warm smile and walked away with Stealth looking in the direction he is and smiled. The Cadets were shocked, confused, and surprised. They have never seen Stealth Elf ask someone out on a date and most people did bets that she would go on a date with Spyro. Oh he is going to be disappointed they thought as the stranger walked away from view.

* * *

(Kaossandra's castle: Kaos plotting room)

"Glumshanks!?" Kaos shouted looking for his troll servant.

"Yes Lord Kaos." Glumshanks looked up from the ground where he was cleaning the floor with his toothbrush.

"I have come up with a plan to get that Book which Creed possesses." Kaos exclaimed praising himself as usual.

"Oh and what is this so called plan?" Glumshanks said in a bored tone.

"We do a surprise attack by sneaking into the Mage's tower and search for the book and sneak out." Kaos answered.

"But Lord Kaos the Skylander Spyro is there guarding the mage." Glumshanks responded.

"I am well aware of that Glummy but I am powerful enough to handle him."

"But he wiped the floor with us. He is strong enough to deal with you." Glumshanks and noticed his mistake. Kaos walked over to him and kicked him in the gut.

"Why don't I wipe the floor with you." Kaos shouted.

"My apologizes lord Kaos. Why do we need the book?" The injured troll asked.

"I am so glad you asked. You see Glumshanks that book doesn't just hold the name of all the species in the world, it tells you how to create them. If I can find the most terrifying and powerful monster within that book I can finally take revenge on the Skylanders and destroy the core of light." Kaos said.

"So you plan to create a dangerous monster. What if you can't control it?" The troll asked again.

"One problem at a time, now hurry it up I need to take a bath soon." Glumshanks sighed and got up to make a bath for lord Kaos.

* * *

Spyro has been lurking outside of the academy's walls, mostly the library. He's been avoiding many others since he was getting strange glares from but mostly because he didn't want them to know what he was doing. Spyro has been studying the window places and entry ways. He already knew them but he wanted to make sure he had a good idea on how to get in. The young elf needed to get inside to find anything that might return him to normal and find a way to contact Creed since he forgot all about him.

The blond elf got off the wall he was leaning on and studied the landscape. He eavesdropped on multiple groups of people to see if any would be out tonight and if anything changed within Eon's study. Once he had enough he went behind the academy's main building. He made it behind the building believing he wasn't followed and grabbed the stone wall to ascend to the top.

"Hey what are you doing." Spyro flinched at the voice and instantly turned to face the person. It was Pop.

"Oh hey Pop, um… I was just looking around the place." Spyro said hoping he would buy it.

"Oh okay," He said and turned around to walk away. Spyro sighed in relief but froze again when Pop turned again. "I just saw you lurking around and wondering if you were doing anything suspicious".

"No why would you think that?" Spyro said holding up his hands defensively.

"Well JV does have some trust issues with you so I'm just making sure." Spyro mentally slapped himself to not try and get Jet-Vac's trust since he would have his suspicions.

"I'm sorry he feels like that, I'll try and make it up to you guys." The elf said.

"Oh no worries, so what were you really doing here?" He asked. Spyro tried to think of an answer until something from before popped in his head.

"I'm just trying to learn better dance moves." He said knowing how stupid it sounds.

"For you and Elf to finish that dance from before, great. Do your best." Pop Fizz gave him a thumbs up and he ran off.

Spyro sighed again and turned back to the target at hand. The now elf climbed up the wall of stone easily and rested on the roof keeping away from sight. He looked around to see the building beside the one he was on now and looked through the window. He saw Eon humming to himself and placing books back into their places. Spyro sighed once again.

"I'm sorry Eon." He said silently. Spyro noticed that the sky was now orange showing that it was sunset and almost time for his date with Stealth Elf. Spyro jumped off the roof making sure nobody noticed him and ran to his new challenge. A date with his crush.

The skylander team were within their home. The boys were in the kitchen while Stealth was doing who knows what. Jet-Vac was thinking to himself about their new friend Spence. He has been finding signs that he may be evil but there's no prove.

"Hey lads mind if I ask you something?" JV asked his teammates.

"Sure what is it?" Pop Fizz asked just arriving home.

"What are your thoughts on Spence?" The bird questioned.

"The new guy? I think he's nice." Eruptor said.

"I know he seems nice but he has so much skill that he should've been well known. I just find it weird that he comes out of nowhere and wipes the floor with everyone." Jet-Vac replied.

"I find him alright, even when he was sneaking around Eon's study." Pop's words got the attention of the other two. "What did I say something?"

"Pop what do you mean he was sneaking around Eon's study." Jet-Vac sighed.

"I mean that he was just standing around and sticking to the shadows as he eyed the building and went out back. Although he said he was practicing dancing." Pop said.

"Do you think he's evil or… evil-ish?" Eruptor asked.

"I don't know? He does have rugged and rogue-ish looks but that could mean anything, but it could be possible that he is evil." Jet-Vac said giving a depressed look.

"Well who's going to tell Elfy?" Eruptor asked again. Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz looked at each other and did quick thinking.

"Not it!" They both said in unison taking Eruptor by surprise. The large lava creature sighed and walked off to tell Stealth.

Eruptor made it to her room and knocked twice. When he heard a "Come in" he walked into the room to see the unthinkable. Stealth was fixing her hair to look pretty taking Eruptor by even more surprise as his jaw was opened wide.

"Hey Eruptor, what do you think?" Stealth said giving a twirl to show her brushed ponytailed hair that hung over her left shoulder. She wore a brown dress that hung down to her knees but she still wore her usual gloves and boots. "I really hope Spence likes it."

If Eruptor could take anymore shock he would surely faint but he kept himself standing. Eruptor was struggling to find the words to tell her about Spence. Would she get mad? Would she be sad? Who knows but he still couldn't say anything when she ran passed him into the kitchen. Back in the kitchen the other two were quite surprised to see Stealth Elf dressed so nice just for one guy.

"W-w-whats all this?" Jet-Vac stuttered.

"Well what do you think? I'm going on a date with Spence and wanted to look my best. Oh by the way I wanted to ask if you guys wanted him to join the Skylanders. So I could be closer to him aaahh I mean us." Stealth blush from embarrassment from her words.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Jet-Vac asked Eruptor who shook his head in a "No" matter.

"Didn't tell me what?" Stealth asked taking interest.

"Well we think Spence may be evil." Pop said making Jet-Vac and Eruptor facepalm their faces as they wanted to tell her slowly. Elf stared at them in disbelieve.

"How could you think of such a thin!" She shouted at them. "What has he done to make you guys think he is bad."

"Well for one we never heard of him before and he comes out of nowhere!" JV shouted back.

"He said he's been training this whole time so he mustn't been near civilization and what gives you the right to say that people can't come here." Stealth Elf replied back making a good point.

"He was sneaking around Eon's study." Pop interrupted.

"How could you tell he was sneaking Pop, he said he was going to explore and he would try to avoid attention when he isn't used to it. Plus didn't you confuse Eruptor to stomping than tip toeing." She said.

"Okay you got me there." Pop finished.

"Look Elfy we're just telling you to be careful around since he may not be as he seems." Eruptor said trying to end the argument, but it didn't work.

"I can't believe you guys would think of him like that." She said walking to the door. "The first time we met him he not only helped us but he saved me, so maybe you should think twice about who's evil and who's not." She opened the door and looked at them again. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date."

With that she slammed the door, Hard, and walked off to try and forget their conversation and just enjoy her night with someone that made her feel something special.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review and I would still like to mention that every idea that has made this story has come from Brave Kid and I'm just the writer. We would like to read your reviews so if you want to. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been really busy lately with starting up with school again, but I will continue both stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and write quickier so you guys don't have to wait.**

* * *

Spence was outside the restaurant bouncing up and down on his feet to remove some of the nervousness. It was a cold night so he constantly rubbed his bare arms to get some warmth. The young elf looked into the window of the restaurant and looked at the clock inside. In was almost eight-thirty and there was still no sign of Stealth. Spyro signed thinking she wouldn't come. He thought he could give it a few more minutes until he gave up.

"Hey Spence!" A female voice shouted behind him. Spyro turned and looked behind him and saw Stealth running towards him. She came to a stop and looked at him. He had his sword on him and he had his normal boots and pants but he wore a nicely made shirt with a tie wrapped around his neck besides his face mask and scarf.

"T-Thanks." He said back but he noticed a look of anger on Stealth face. "Are you alright? You seem...distressed."

"Oh, it was just my friends, can we not discuss it." She replied.

"Oh of course, sorry." Spyro said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He looked at Stealth Elf's clothes and brilliant hair do. "You look outstanding."

Stealth blushed. "Thanks… you too."

"Me? This was all I could find so I'm not really prepared." He replied. "Anyway should we go in?"

"Yes please." They both walked into the restaurant together and a waiter came to them.

"Hello there, table for two?" He asked.

"Yeah." Elf replied in a cold tone which got Spyro's attention. They were both taken to a table at the window side and sat across from each other. The waiter left them a menu each and walked of to leave them to their decision. Before Elf could grab her menu she felt Spence hand grab hers. She looked up into his eyes which were full of concern.

"Come on Stealth, can you please tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong so can we please just order." She tried to take her hand away but Spence was to strong.

"No, this is a date and I kind of want to make this the best, but I can't do it if your like this so please." Spence pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong." Stealth Elf sighed.

"Fine, my friends said that you may be evil." She said making Spence eyes widened. "I told them they were wrong and that they were idiots to think that. I know you can't be like that… right?" Her eyes looked sad and this made Spyro worry. He should've tried and act more friendly and not go about and looking suspicious. An idea came into his head which could help the situation.

"I'm pretty sure they're just looking out for you. They care about you and when you think about it, we're already on a date and we just met this morning." Spence said smiling to her.

"Yeah… I guess so." Stealth said smiling back. "And besides this is mostly just a get to know each other better."

"Really, I thought you asked me out because of my good looks." Spence said giving Stealth a wink making her giggle.

"Don't get to excited." She told him. Spence shrugged and looked down at the menu.

The two ordered their meals after a few minutes of talking. Stealth ordered a well cooked steak while Spence a bowl of soup. The moment they began to eat Stealth saw Spence due something unimaginable. He placed his face into the soup.

Spence realised what he was doing and lifted his head up seeing the surprised confused and shock expression of Stealth Elf. 'Spyro you idiot,' he shouted in his head. 'Why haven't you got the hang of eating with your hands'.

"Sorry about that, I swear that never happened before." He lied rubbing of the soup on his face with a napkin. He heard giggling and looked up to see Stealth Elf laughing.

"It was kind of funny, you are a really interesting guy." She said to him, 'That reminds me of Spyro' she said to herself. The two finished their laughter and were about to eat until the restaurant doors slammed opened and a red figure running in.

"Woohoo I'm back chili baby." Shouted the doom raider Pepperjack. The red large chili guy took his hat off and pulled out three cooked burritos with a burning string attached. "Have a little spice."

The doom raider threw the burritos bombs at the customers who began to scream in terror. Spence reacted quickly reacted by grabbing his sword and threw it straight on cutting through each of the bombs making them useless, and stuck perfectly in the wall next to Pepperjacks head.

"You dare waste perfectly cooked burritos." Pepperjack shouted towards the blond elf.

"No one's looking to get diarrhea." Spence said standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"You know this date just got better. This is my kind of action." Stealth Elf said standing next to Spence and spinning her blades in her hands.

"Well this is just perfect, you two lover birds are going down." Pepperjack shouted causing the two to blush. The doom raider pulled out a long wooden spoon and ran to the two elves as they ran towards him.

During the action the troublesome mabu couple Claire and Garry we're arguing.

"Why don't we have fun like them or other couples?" Claire said to Garry.

"Maybe because we're not sword trained elve's Claire." Garry said to her returning to texting on his phone.

Back to the fight Spence and Pepperjack were locked between weapons. Giving a smirk Spence spun out of the way making Pepperjack move forward and lose his footing. Stealth used this to her advantage by kicking him in the jaw sending him into a table. Spence took the final move by lifting up the unconscious doom raider and threw him out the door and off the island. Not expecting to see him again any time soon the two elve's looked at each other and smiled while blushing at the same time.

Spence gestured back to their table so they could finish their date. They sat back down and had their meals, Spence started to eat with a knife and fork. The two talk throughout the night, constant laughing and sharing stories (Mostly Stealth Elf) and the two never had such a great time.

* * *

Later on in the night Spence and Elf have decided to finally leave after hours of talking and every word increased their relationship and the more they fell for each other. After being asked to leave due to the fact that it was closing time Spence decided to walk with Stealth Elf until she got back home. The two mostly talked along the walk, Spence talking about his fake training days and Stealth telling him of all of the adventures she had with her team. True Spence knew all of this because he was Spyro and he was their but he just loved listening to past events, especially if Stealth Elf was explaining the story.

"Your joking right?" Spence said to Stealth Elf giving a amused smile. "You created a guy with a banana for a head?" Stealth laughed.

"Yeah, it was mostly Pop's idea but who knows what goes on in his head." They both shared a laugh until Spence noticed a flower bush. Their were red and pink blossoms which were very pretty. Spence walked over and picked one from the bush and ran back up to Stealth. He tapped on her shoulder to get her to stop and stare at him.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." He said and placed the flower in her hair making it stand out in her blue straight hair.

"T-Thanks." Stealth said her cheeks going a dark shade of green. She looked back into Spences eyes and he stared back. His smile was warming her insides and she loved it.

"Is this where we part ways?" Spence said looking somewhere behind her breaking the moment. It was a portal that lead to the team house which she stayed. Elf looked behind her to see and it was the portal.

"Yeah… it is." She said disappointed that she couldn't stare into his eyes anymore.

"Well I'll see you some other time then." He said to her not taking notice of her tone of voice.

"Okay. Maybe you should come meet me- I mean the others sometime again as well." she said. "Good night Spence."

Stealth started to walk away and Spence started to feel something cold. ' _Did I do something wrong? Come on Spyro do something. Wait what do I do? Walk up to her and do what you have to do.'_ the voice inside his head urged him. ' _What!?'_ the voice replied. ' _Now's a better time than ever.'_ Spyro listened to the voice and decided what to do.

"Hey Stealth wait up." He said running to her. Stealth turned around confused as Spence stopped a few inches in front of her.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked.

"I… I-I… W-want to t-try something." Spence stuttered terribly.

"And that is?" Stealth questioned but Spence said nothing more. Instead he talk a step closer almost touching her and lifted her head up to his face with his hand on her chin. Spence looked and felt extremely nervous but decided to go along with. Stealth started to get nervous as well and felt like walking away, she was about to say something to Spence until her lips were connected with his.

They were kissing.

Stealth was surprised by the kiss but she loved it and instead of pushing away she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

Spence felt her put pressure in the kiss and so did he closing his eyes as well. Spence dropped his green hand and wrapped both his arms around Stealths waist bringing her closer than before. Stealth felt his strong arms around her waist and moved her arms around his neck lifting herself up higher to level with him and deepened the kiss even more.

After what felt like hours they let go breathing heavily and stared into their now open bright white eyes.

"T-That was good." Spence said smiling with a strong dark green blush.

"Y-Yeah… Maybe next time no hesitation." Stealth said having the same colour blush he had.

"Well, until next time." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek as a farewell.

"Right." Stealth said and let go as he did the same. Stealth walked backwards to the portal keeping her eyes trained on him as she stepped on the portal. "Goodnight." and with that a beam of light engulfed her and she disappeared.

Spence smiled when she was gone and turned to walk away to the camp he set up on a private island. A sensation went through his entire body which made him jump into the air punching nothing in excitement.

* * *

Stealth walked in through the door of her team's house and fell to the floor back up against the closed door.

"Wow." Was all she could say and she couldn't rid of the smile or the blush that was her face.

"It seemed liked you enjoyed yourself." Said a voice coming from the kitchen. Stealth looked forward and saw Jet-Vac, Eruptor and Pop fizz all standing waiting for her. Stealth was about to say something until she remembered their conversation a few hours ago.

"Hey you guys gonna keep talking about how bad Spence is." She said frowning.

"Look Elfy please let us explain why we acted like that." Eruptor said.

"Fine." She said getting up from the door and walking over to them.

"Okay what we want to say is- is that a flower?" Eruptor was said changing the topic of the conversation. Stealth moved her hand on her head and felt the flower still their.

"Yes, Spence gave it to me. Is that all you guys wanted to ask." She said her voice turning fierce.

"What no, Eruptor just got of topic." Jet-Vac assured her. "What we want to say is that we're sorry and we were just worried about you going out with someone we don't know anything about."

Stealth was about to lash out at them until she thought back to Spence words. ' _They care about you and when you think about it, we're already on a date and we just met this morning.'_ She sighed and thought to give them a chance.

"Alright I understand. But I don't see anything evil about him." She said making them sigh in relief.

"Well he must be a good actor, has he done anything odd when you were with him?" Pop fizz asked.

"None that makes him evil. Although when we were eating dinner he…"

"He what?" Eruptor pushed on.

"... He ate face first." After she said that the room was quiet, no one spoke since they were all so confused. Jet-Vac decided to break the silence first.

"He ate face first?" He asked and Stealth nodded. "Okay. That's strange. The only person I know who eats face first is Spyro."

"You think this guy could be Spyro?" Eruptor asked. Everyone sighed due to his dumbness.

"I don't see how he could be Spyro. Spyro's a dragon and Spence is an elf, we would've noticed something similar if Spyro was Spence. Like wings for example." Jet-Vac said sarcastically.

"Well Spence hair looks like it almost has the same colour as his horns." Pop fizz said.

"Yeah well he still isn't a dragon. Did Spence do anything else weird on your date." JV kept questioning.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, well except for the kiss." She muttered the last bit.

"What was that Elfy?" Eruptor asked.

"What! Nothing!" She said starting to look nervous.

"Stealth Elf." Jet-Vac said gravely knowing she is hiding something.

"He kissed me okay." She said really fast but the others heard it and now have their mouths hanged opened.

"H-He kissed you." Eruptor said.

"Yes he did. And before you say anything else, yes I enjoyed it so don't ruin this for me." She told them.

"He… he kissed you… like…" Jet-vac finding a struggle for words.

"On the lips." She told the bird captain.

"What!?" They all shouted.

"Look even though I didn't ask for it he did it and I will say it again. I enjoyed it." Stealth told them gravly.

"But Elf didn't you fight back. You would never let anyone get that close to you." Eruptor said.

"No, I hesitated at first but I didn't push him away." Stealth said to her lava friend.

"Right, look Elf we want you to be happy, but we still have trust issues with this guy. In fact we drew up a chart with each of our stories on him if he was evil and wanted to explain it to you." JV told her.

"Alright I'll listen, but I won't believe anything you guys say. Spence is not a bad guy." Stealth said as she sat down and Pop brought out a wooden stand with a bunch of paper on it with words and pictures.

"Okay mine first." Pop said


End file.
